


Amitié (Which Means 'Friendship' in French)

by misura



Category: Bloodlust and Bonnets - Emily McGovern
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Napoleon in Scotland. (pre-canon)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Amitié (Which Means 'Friendship' in French)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisisthemorning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisthemorning/gifts).



Napoleon had first come to the Scottish Highlands at the trail of his nemesis, He Who Must Not Be Named.

_Wellington?_ said the castle. _You think that I belong to His Grace, the Duk of Wellington?_

"Mais oui!" Napoleon had thoroughly reconnoitered the wine cellar and found it to be excellent - an excellent means of revenge, that was. "Douce vengeance will be mine! Moi, I shall 'ave the last laugh, hein?"

_Oh dear. Can you - I really must think about this for a moment._

" 'e who 'esitates is lost!" Napoleon spied a particularly attractive-looking bottle of brandy and helped himself to it, pulling out the cork with his beak. "Drinks for everyone!"

_Ah, well,_ said the castle. _If you put it like that._


End file.
